Figlio di un uomo
by sandra72
Summary: Ed eccolo il nostro bel attore nervoso come non mai a porsi mille domande mentre attende l'arrivo di qualcuno che stravolgerà la sua vita


Il teatro era pronto, la prova generale prima del grande debutto si stava svolgendo; dietro le quinte era tutto un viavai di attrezzisti, costumiste, truccatori e tutti coloro che, solitamente lavorano dietro il palco.  
Dopo l'incidente con la Marlowe, il regista, Robert Hathaway, era diventato dannatamente pignolo, tutto doveva essere controllato e ricontrollato, fino alla perfezione.

Al centro del palco gli attori erano alle ultime battute, in mezzo lui, da adolescente promessa di Broadway, a giovane uomo e stella della compagnia, animale da palcoscenico, in grado, a detta degli addetti ai lavori e critici, di dar vita ai personaggi in modo unico, pronto a fare dell'Otello un successo enorme: Terence Graham Granchester.

Improvvisamente una donna si avvicina ed interrompe le prove, Terry ci mette un momento, poi come risvegliato, si precipita fuori dal palco e si dirige ai camerini...dieci minuti dopo la sua Ford model T blu sfreccia verso la villa di sua madre.

POV TERRY

Ecco il momento che paventavo è arrivato e mille dubbi mi assalgono, tra poco ci conosceremo ed io mi chiedo se sono pronto, se sarò in grado di svolgere al mio meglio il mio compito; mi viene in mente una frase di Dostoevskij -Colui che genera un figlio non è ancora un padre, un padre è colui che genera un figlio e se ne rende degno-.

Questo è ciò che vorrei riuscire a fare,essere degno di te. So che non esistono copioni, ne prove generali, deve essere buona la prima tutti i giorni, perciò spero che perdonerai i miei mio padre non è stato un grande esempio, certo lo sto rivalutando e da quando tua mamma ha fatto da pacificatrice, ci stiamo riscoprendo.

Quando ero piccolo, chiedevo affetto e non capivo perchè lui non riuscisse nemmeno a guardarmi negli occhi; ho passato parte della mia adolescenza ad odiarlo, non era capace di comprendermi, non mi aveva nemmeno insegnato come si corteggia una ragazza, l'unica cosa che non mi faceva mancare erano i soldi e i privilegi.

La cosa peggiore è stata scoprire che mi aveva strappato a mia madre e quando anche lei mi ha respinto, ho toccato il fondo...da qui la mia rinascita, l'incontro magico con tua madre...eravamo due anime perse in quella nebbia che ci avvolgeva quella notte; spero solo di essere in grado di farti capire quanto tu sia speciale per noi.

Sei il figlio di un amore disperato, tanto potente, ma che sembrava essere morto prima che potessimo viverlo; si, perchè mio padre mi ha insegnato il senso dell'onore, ed io avevo un debito di vita che non potevo ignorare, e tua madre era ed è troppo pura di cuore e generosa, sempre pronta a sacrificare se stessa per gli sarai in grado di capire proverò a spiegarti perchè, nonostante tutto ci lasciammo, probabilmente molti si sarebbero comportati diversamente, ma noi...beh spero non ci giudicherai; non so ancora oggi se fu la scelta più giusta, in sostanza eravamo soli, con il nostro amore e la nostra giovinezza ed inesperienza.

Fortunatamente la vita ha deciso di essere generosa con noi, forse aveva tolto troppo a quel angelo che è tua madre, chissà...l'importante è che ci abbia concesso una seconda possibilità, ed io, pur avendo commesso tanti, troppi errori, ho deciso di essere egoista e l'ho colta al volo. Ero caduto in un baratro senza fondo, di cui mi vergogno, ma tua madre mi ha salvato; anche questo ti racconterò con coraggio e guardandoti negli occhi, perchè tu meriti tutta la mia onestà, perciò non vado fiero del mio passato, ma mi sono risollevato e ho sconfitto i miei demoni per amor suo, anche se ero ancora solo.

Ecco questo ti prometto, che non sarai mai solo, magari sbaglierò, forse non sarò il padre dell'anno, ma ti prenderò per mano e cercherò di guidarti verso il tuo futuro al meglio delle mie possibilità. Sono ancora qui che mi pongo mille domande, quando mia madre apre la porta e interrompe i miei pensieri

\- Terry sei sicuro di voler entrare?-

\- Si mamma, so che non è usuale, ma sai come siamo noi due, voglio vederlo nascere e stare vicino a lei, è quello che abbiamo deciso insieme; siamo stato troppo lontani perdendoci momenti importanti -

Entro...il mio amore è lì distesa sul letto, il volto contratto per lo sforzo, sofferente, per un attimo un immagine si sovrappone, un altro volto sofferente, Susanna stroncata da un'influenza per lei devastante; a differenza sua, la mia scimmietta trova comunque il modo di sorridermi; le sono subito accanto, le poso un lieve bacio sulla fronte e cerco di farle forza, lei stringe la mia mano, la levatrice la incita, un ultima spinta e il silenzio della villa rimbomba del tuo pianto. Subito non riesco a vederti, ti puliscono e ti vestono e tu protesti, con tutto il fiato che hai, poi ti portano verso di noi e tua madre vuole che ti prenda per primo.

Oddio ho una dannata paura, sei così piccolo! poi è un attimo, sei tra le mie braccia, così morbido e profumato, so che sto piangendo come uno stupido, non vedevo l'ora di conoscerti ed ora non so che dire così faccio ciò che mi riesce meglio, recito:  
\- A volte non capirò le tue scelte  
A volte non riuscirò a farti cambiare idea  
A volte dovrò lasciarti sbagliare  
A volte dovrò lasciarti cadere  
A volte non potrò seguire i tuoi sogni  
A volte non saremo d'accordo  
Ma non ci sarà mai e poi mai una volta  
in cui non sarò dalla tua parte  
Sarò sempre con te, nella vittoria e  
nella sconfitta, perchè ogni cosa che fai tu  
è un po' come se la facessi io  
Perchè tu sei una parte di me  
La migliore -

Vedo una lacrima scivolare sulla guancia di tua madre, mi avvicino, ti porgo a lei poi vi abbraccio entrambi:  
\- Benvenuto piccolo Richard, e a te, mia dolce tuttelentiggini, grazie per questa meraviglia, adesso sì che mi sento completo -


End file.
